vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Graboid
|-|Graboid= |-|Shrieker= |-|Ass Blaster= Summary Graboids are a fictional species of sandworm that act as the main antagonist in the movie franchise Tremors. The Graboid has three distinct stages of life beginning with the Graboid, a subterranean worm like creature, then the Shrieker which is gestated inside the Graboid until maturity, where they proceed to eat the Graboid from the inside. The Ass Blaster is the final stage and occurs after some time when the Shrieker molts and grows sail like structures on its sides. The Ass Blaster's rear contains a couple of volatile liquids that when combined combust and launch it into the air. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-C | 9-C, possibly 9-B Name: Graboid, Tai-lung, Dirt Dragon | Flying Shrieker, Blast-Offers, Butt Launchers Origin: Tremors Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Animalia Bilateria Cephalopoda Coleoidea Sepioida Vermiformidae Caederus Americana | Animalia Bilateria Cephalopoda Coleoidea Sepioida Vermiformidae Caederus Mexicana | Animalia Bilateria Cephalopoda Coleoidea Sepioida Vermiformidae Caederus Mexicana Combustus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Echolocation, Can burrow deeper underground to avoid damage | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (After engourging itself, the Shrieker will regurgitate an infant clone that grows to maturity in under a minute), Infrared Sensing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (An Ass Blaster can expel a flammable fluid from its rear to propel itself into the air), Explosion Manipulation, Infrared Sensing. Attack Potency: Wall level (A Graboid can grow up to 9.1 meters in length and weigh up to 20 tons) | Street level (While small in size a single Shrieker can tear through the hood of a truck) | Street level (Should be comparable to the Shrieker), possibly Wall level '(One Assblaster has broke through the ceiling of a house and into the basement while shown to have busted through a door) 'Speed: Athletic Human (Graboids can burrow through the ground at 8.94 meters per second) | Normal Human (Shriekers have been repeatedly outrun by non-athletic characters) | Superhuman (Ass blasters can fly at about 20 meters per second) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable of pulling an entire station wagon underground and keeping a pickup truck from moving while flooring it) | Regular Human | Regular Human, 'likely much higher (One Assblaster managed to flip a truck) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class | Street Class, '''possibly up to '''Small Building Class | Street Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (One Graboid survived this level of punishment for almost two minutes) | Human level (Canonically easy to kill) | Street level ' (One Assblaster has survived being crushed by a fridge and the other takes multiple gunshots before falling from the sky) 'Stamina: Graboids thrive in arid locations and have gone multiple days without food. Unknown for the Shrieker and very high for the Ass Blaster (Ass Blasters can fly for an entire day in the sky) Range: Extended melee range | Melee range | Melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely animalistic, but all three stages have displayed some ability to learn from their own and other's experiences. Graboid's have been seen digging traps and removing the support structure to attempt to collapse small buildings, Shrieker's have been seen forming pyramid structures with their bodies to get to pray on higher ground and an Ass Blaster learned to avoid a burning projectile that had killed other Ass Blasters. Weaknesses: Graboid's are blind and can be physically hurt by loud enough noises, typically explosions. Shrieker's are blind and deaf and not particularly tough. Same for Ass Blasters. Key: Graboid | Shrieker | Ass Blaster Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Horror Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tremors (Movie) Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Glass Cannons